


Family First

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Everything is alright, Mr. Hummel, it‘s okay. Sarah has gotten into a...slight scuffle with another student,” the lady says gently, and his mind immediately assaults him with an image of his baby girl bloodied and bruised even though he is absolutely positive that no seven-year-old would reasonably be able to commit the sort of damage he’s picturing.





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> I really just didn’t know what to tag this with. Set sometime during season one.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rachel is wailing her way through a love song silently dedicated to Finn through the form of heavy, lingering, eye contact when Kurt's phone goes off. His ring tone blares shrilly throughout the room, piercing through Rachel’s teary performance dramatically. She grinds to a halt, her entire body swaying forward, as the band trails off uneasily. Every eye in the room turns to glare at him. 

“Sorry,” Kurt hisses, diving for his bag where it’s laid beside him and digging through the front pocket. “Sorry, sorry, it must be an emergency.” 

Dread fills his stomach when he reads the name showing on the display screen. Raising his phone to his ear, Kurt ignores the way his hand shakes while he answers the call. 

“Hello?” Kurt asks weakly, his voice unsteady as hundreds of terrifying and heart-wrenching scenarios rush through his brain. A murmur of noise sounds throughout the room but Kurt ignores it, focusing on the phone pressed to his ear and plugging his other with a finger. 

“Hi there, is this Kurt Hummel?” The voice coming through the line is sweet, a motherly edge to it that Kurt recognizes as concern, even though he’s never heard this person before. 

“Y-yes.” His voice breaks. 

“This is Mrs. Kennedy from Lima Public Elementary. We have you listed down as Sarah Puckerman’s secondary emergency contact,” she explains slowly, her voice kind. “We weren’t able to reach her brother, Noah.”

“Right,” he says quickly, rushing through an explanation as panic blinds him. “Right, yes, he’s here with me, sorry. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is alright, Mr. Hummel, it‘s okay. Sarah has been in a...slight scuffle with another student,” the lady says gently, and his mind immediately assaults him with an image of his baby girl bloodied and bruised even though he is absolutely positive that no seven-year-old would reasonably be able to commit the sort of damage he’s picturing. 

He reaches out and Noah is already there. Kurt has no idea when he crossed the room, but his hand is warm and his fingers are solid as they tangle with his own. Taking a deep breath, he manages to keep his voice steady as he asks, “Is she okay?”

There’s a beat of silence in which Kurt’s stomach drops and his heart doesn’t beat, caught up in blinding fear. Then, the lady tells him, “She’s fine physically. It appears the fight was more verbal than physical—”

“Oh thank Gaga,” Kurt breathes, relief rushing through him and making him feel dizzy. “Sorry. Sorry no, I didn’t mean that, I just...”

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Hummel. I understand the relief. While Sarah isn’t hurt, she is suspended for the rest of the week and is currently being held in the office.” Her voice raises at the end of the sentence, and Kurt understands what she’s silently asking. 

“Yeah okay. We can be there in,” Kurt sucks air in through his teeth as he mentally calculates the drive through traffic, “just about fifteen minutes.”

He’s already standing, trusting Noah to be there, and he is. When Kurt turns to him and meets his eyes, the other boy’s are full of concern. Kurt brings their joined hands to his mouth and brushes a kiss over Noah’s knuckles as the office lady says a few finals words to him before hanging up. Once his phone is safely tucked into his pocket, he covers their joined hands with his free one and cradles them against his chest. 

“Sarah got into a fight, but she’s okay. She’s suspended for the rest of the week, though, and we have to go get her,” Kurt explains, keeping Noah’s hand held against his chest and not letting go even while it spasms inside his grip. “It’s going to be okay. She can spend the day tomorrow with Dad at the garage—which she’ll love so much it won’t even feel like a punishment, but alas.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Noah says, voice thick. Kurt knows what he’s not saying, can see it all in his pretty eyes, and he smiles gently into the soft kiss Noah gives him. 

“Alright, baby, let’s go,” Kurt says against his lips, chuckling when Noah lets out an unhappy noise. 

Pulling back, he studiously ignores the stares of his fellow glee-clubbers and leans down for his bag. He doesn’t have time to deal with them, not when his baby girl is waiting on him. Noah shuffles back to where he’d been sitting and grabs his own backpack, and they meet at the bottom step simultaneously. Kurt goes easily when Noah throws an arm over his shoulder and tucks him tightly against his side. 

“Excuse me, guys, but what do you think you’re doing?” Mr. Shue’s voice echoes through the ringing silence. 

Before Kurt can say anything, Noah all but growls, “Did none of you listen to Kurt? We have to go pick up my sister from school!” 

Silence reigns in the club room. Kurt figures it’s because none of them—save maybe Finn and Santana—know that Noah even  _ has _ a sister, let alone that he’s been raising her for the better part of her young life. The other boy is unbelievably private about his home life, considering how he used to boast about his sexual prowess, but his home life is now the little apartment they’ve turned Kurt’s basement bedroom into, which  _ definitely _ no one knows about.

At first, it had been because everything was so new and, despite Noah’s insistence that he was  _ sure _ , Kurt had trouble believing that the other boy was truly, seriously attracted to him. He had really thought that he was just tired of being strung along by Quinn, and making out with  _ Noah Puckerman _ was certainly no hardship for Kurt. 

But things had escalated; Kurt found himself feeling things for Noah he’d  _ never _ felt for Finn, and then he’d met Sarah and seen how Mrs. Puckerman treated them. Without really taking any time to even  _ think, _ he found himself begging his dad to let the two of them stay with him so they wouldn’t have to go through another one of their mother’s drunk tirades, and somehow Noah was moving himself and his little sister in. 

And that had been that, really. They had settled into a strong relationship over the summer and had started school with the decision that they would keep things to themselves. Their lives were their own and they didn’t need their decisions under the scrutiny of the entire school. It worked, keeping things to themselves, and they much preferred it that way. 

Kurt found that he didn’t care about all the typical milestones shared within a high school relationship when he and Noah were already living together and taking care of his little sister like she was their own. But, clearly they wouldn’t be able to keep things to themselves much longer. He can all but taste the curiosity in the room, but continues to ignore it as Mr. Shue tells them they can leave.

Kurt doesn’t say anything else, just slips his fingers between Noah’s where they’re hanging over his shoulder. They’ve wasted enough time as it is, and even though he’s been assured that she’s okay, he can’t get the image of Sarah hurt out of his head. He just wants to get to her and get her home and make sure she really is safe and  _ okay, _ because while she takes after her brother a worryingly amount, fighting at school is definitely not normal for her. 

“Oh, I think we’re out of that fancy smelling detergent,” Noah mumbles, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s temple before bussing a kiss to his hair. 

Kurt smiles, appreciating the effort, and takes a deep breath as they take the hallways pressed together. He knows that the club must be freaking out, but he can’t think of anything other than Sarah and making sure she’s okay. 

Family comes first, and that’s never going to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
